Magnet
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Aprovechó la ocasión para cazarla como a una pequeña mariposa en vuelo, y quiso conocerla mas allá de su moral… ya esta el segundo capitulo :D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...este me costo un poco escribirlo... por que no encontraba la manera de adaptar la traduccion a un escrito...xD, al final me decidi por una traduccion que encontre de los gemelos Kagamine, espero les guste.

SAYA KUCHIKI

Magnet

Día de practica, desde hacia dos meses tenia que soportar a esa gata en su casa a diario, estaba entrenando a Rukia para que explote al máximo su nivel shikai y trate de alcanzar el bankai, pero sus métodos seguían siendo extraños, en ves de hacer los ejercicios normales, ¡le daba clases de baile!, su teoría (rara) parecía estar dando resultados, le hacia practicas bailes y liberar a la ves su shikai para coordinar sus movimientos al pronunciar el comando _"baila", _o al menos eso es lo que ella le había contado.

Aun así, era fastidiosa, ya eran las once de la noche y aun se escuchaba música en el cuarto de la mansión que les había destinado, se acerco para hablar con ella y dedicadamente, echarla de su casa. Doblando a la derecha luego del corredor principal, el ultimo cuarto del lado derecho, corrió un poco la puerta deslizable, se asomó, adentro se oía una suave música y Rukia bailaba a su compás con una cinta blanca, como las de las gimnastas, quería entrar en la habitación y pedirle que parara, o al menos bajar la música, ya que Yoruichi paresia haberse ido.

No se animo a entrar, se quedo unos momentos observándola, parecía una pequeña mariposa volando bajo en la habitación, por la forma de su traje, sentía algo dentro, algo calido, ¿en que estaba pensando?, mejor era parar eso rápido antes que tarde. No pudo. Se quedo unos momentos más.

"_Sin advertirlo se extiende en una ardiente pasión", _era lo que decía la canción en ese momento, era muy delicada moviéndose, dejaba que la cinta bailase a su alrededor sin rozarla.

"_Estoy envuelto en ti, incluso si eso es algo que no es permitido",_ ¿estaba cantando?, con una voz muy débil cantaba algunos versos mientras bailaba, al mirarla, sentía cada ves mas un calor nacer dentro de su pecho, quería abrazarla.

"_Quiero abrazarte", _contesto ella al cantar la canción,_"quiero que me digas que no piensas que esto es un error"_, lo estaba haciendo apropósito, ¿ya se había dado cuenta que el la observaba?, no, era la canción que tenia esa letra, _"quiero que me beses"…"quiero ahogarme en este momento de cautivación", _aquello parecía en verdad una broma del destino, esa canción que salía de su boca, pericia decir justo lo que el quería oír de ella en ese momento, corrió un poco mas la puerta y en sonido aumento, entonces pudo contemplarla mejor, tenia los ojos casi cerrados, estaba completamente concentrada en la melodía, tanto que siquiera lo había notado.

"_A cada momento es mas difícil contenerme_", (decía la canción solamente, ya que Rukia no la cantaba), y ciertamente era eso lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, estaba haciendo esfuerzos mas allá de su moral para no ir hacia ella, y cazarla como una mariposa en medio de su vuelo, ese "extraño sentimiento", se estaba convirtiendo en un anhelo insoportable dentro de el, _"como si no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de tomarnos cariño", _canto ella, una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba en su mejilla, definitivamente, parecía que le cantaba esa canción a alguien, ¿a quien?.

"_Ese sueño nunca ha vuelto, no hay oportunidad en nuestra realidad", _decía la canción, ella trataba de seguirla sin cantar, pero comenzaba a trabarse, quizás a causa del cansancio de todo un día de aquel ejercicio, _"si nos tocamos, no podremos volver a como éramos, y eso estaría bien, eres todo para mi", _tropezó, la cinta con la que bailaba se había enredado en sus pies, rápidamente entro a la habitación para tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera, ella se quedo unos momentos sorprendida mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, había algo en ellos que no se atrevía a decir, el los miro, realmente tenían lagrimas, la canción estaba ahora en una etapa solo musical.

-Hermano- dijo aun en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto, aquello le parecía algo mas que un gesto de ayuda, no podía soltarla, sentía su calido cuerpo cerca del suyo y no quería apartarlo.

-Si-respondió vagamente, la voz de los cantantes comenzaba otra vez, ella se puso de pie, estaba muy sonrojada,-gracias- respondió.

"_La ansiedad llega con el alba, al encontrarte todavía llorando_", ella trato de componerse rápidamente y seguir bailando, pero no podía, el cansancio del día, y sobre todo su presencia la estorbaban, ¿se habría dado cuenta del por que de sus lagrimas?, no podía contenerlas ya, el se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Por qué lloras?-, otra ves el mismo estribillo de la canción _"quiero abrazarte, quiero que me digas que no piensas que esto es un error", _maldita canción que seguía revelando lo que pensaba, _"quiero que me beses"…_

Lo hizo, fue un movimiento tan rápido que ella no pudo siquiera evitarlo, fue un beso dulce y profundo. Recién se dio cuenta de ello, de las ganas que había tenido de hacerlo desde hace tantos años, _"quiero que me rehagas", _comprendió entonces el por que de sus lagrimas, al notar que su beso le era correspondido, quien sabe desde hace cuanto, ella también había querido hacerlo, pero no se animaba por obvias razones, (después de todo el había querido matarla tiempo atrás).

"_Estoy unido a tu como un imán",_ y ya no podía soltarla, quien sabe como acabaría aquel momento, la canción recitaba sus últimos versos, los cuales también encajaban perfectos con aquel momento.

"_Te he tocado, no puedo volver a como era antes, y eso esta más que bien"_


	2. Chapter 2

Imán (continuación de magnet)

La música había parado, pero Rukia no había detenido el CD. de esta, y otra ves la canción comenzaba a sonar, pero era otra versión, la misma melodía, pero con una letra un poco distinta, e interpretada incluso, por otros cantantes, no se movió siquiera de los labios de su hermano para callarla, y dejo que la canción volviera a sonar.

"_Todo mi cuerpo enloquece cuando tu llegas, y cuando me tocas siento que me derrito",_ la mano izquierda de el, no se apartaba de la nuca de ella, impidiendo separarse, y la derecha, comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su cuello, una caricia suave, con una mano calida, _"era inocente hasta que caí ante ti, y ahora me enloqueces con todo lo que tienes", _el se separo de sus labios por primera ves, la miro fijo con los ojos entreabiertos, Rukia levanto su mano, y le acaricio apenas el rostro, invitándolo a seguir con el juego, volvió a besarla, quería conocer cada parte de ella, incluso en lo mas intimo, _"desde el día en que te conocí, nació una llama dentro de mi", _y ya había bajado las mangas de su traje de baile, el se había quitado la pesada bufanda, y la capa de capitán, tan rápido que ella no lo había notado, _"no se que fue lo que me paso, mi corazón, de pronto se acelero"_, sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón de Rukia, cuando tenia su mano derecha sobre su pecho, pequeño y joven, la miro al rostro, estaba sonrojada, sin embargo no decía nada, dejaba que el la tocara a antojo,

"_Ven pronto quiero sentir, que no te alejaras de mi", _dejo que su cuerpo cayera lentamente sobre el de ella, para que sintiera su peso, su calor, "_quiero saber si no me equivoque, al entregarme a ti. Por favor no te escondas, déjame ver tu realidad, yo me entrego y seré solo tuyo, nadie mas puede tocarme"._

La pollera de baile, ya estaba por sus rodillas, la remera que llevaba antes, estaba separada de su cuerpo, lentamente su hermano, había corrido las prendas de baile con sus manos, a medida que exploraba su cuerpo, y el también, de a poco se las había ido quitando, la acariciaba entre las piernas, mientras besaba su cuerpo, quería saber hasta donde llegaría, hasta donde se dejaría manipular por esos impulsos que no le permitían alejarse del cuerpo de Rukia, sentía el suave aliento de ella sobre sus hombros, aquella sensación era tan placentera, quería que aquel suspiro fuese mas fuerte.

Bajo su mano hasta el entre pierna de ella, y se volvió a mirarla al rostro otra ves, tenia los ojos cerrados, y las manos sobre la espalda de el, lista para lo que el deseara hacerle, "_Como lo esperaba, soy la primera ves, y aunque eres inocente pediste mas placer", _sentía la agitación de Rukia bajo su cuerpo, y aquellos leves suspiros, que habían transformado en gemidos, disfrutaba de ellos, y del placer que volvía a sentir luego de tanto tiempo, eran distintas aunque parecían iguales, pero sentía por dentro, el mismo calor en el pecho, y las mismas sensaciones, un pequeño sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, un sonido producido por Rukia, que ponía en evidencia el echo de estar perdiendo la virginidad, así y todo no se aparto de el, _"como un ladrón robe tu virginidad, y ahora tengo tu fidelidad"._

"_Nuestra escénica puede desaparecer, tu y yo ahora somos uno solo, nuestro encanto es para siempre, ámame mas, y no retrocedas"._

Salio de adentro de su cuerpo, volvió a mirarla al rostro, seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, volvió a acariciar su cuerpo, ahora sudado por al agitación, _"desde hace mucho tiempo soñé, que esto se hiciera realidad"_, se recostó a su lado, y la cubrió con su traje shinigami, el cual había quedado a un lado, "_no quiero que se vaya, la felicidad", _ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaban colorados, y con pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura, pero no parecía estar triste, lo miraba con una sonrisa, se acerco a el, _"lo que hicimos quedo atrás, y ya nada será igual, tu eres mi vida y lo único que amo, no te alejes de mi", _se aferro al cuerpo de el con sus brazos y no lo soltaba, el acariciaba su espada aun desnuda y la llamaba suavemente por su nombre…

"_Esa noche desperté de un brinco", _se incorporo rápidamente con los ojos cerrados, la canción que practicaba la tarde anterior seguía resonando fuertemente en su cabeza una y otra ves, abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación, en su cama, ¿un sueño?, miro a los lados, y descubrió a su hermano despierto junto a ella, estaba a su lado aunque fuera de la cama, lo miro fijo a los ojos, _"te mire y comenzaste a llorar, de pronto yo también llore, algo estaba mal y no sabia que", _no podía para las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, el se empezó a levantar de donde estaba.

"_Ven pronto quiero sentir, que no te alejaras de mi, quiero saber si no me equivoque, al entregarme a ti"_, con un rápido movimiento, salto a sus brazos con la cabeza agachada, en el momento correcto, la levanto y lo miro a los ojos en busca de una respuesta, de una palabra, _"por favor no te escondas, déjame ver tu realidad, yo me entrego y seré solo tuyo"._

"_Quiero que seas mi imán, para ir directamente a ti, quiero ir contigo a donde quiera que vallas, que nunca nos separen", _puso su pequeña mano sobre el rostro de el, lo acaricio y lentamente se fue acercando, corrió los restos de sus lagrimas con su mano, y luego la deslizo despacio hacia su nuca, "_nada será igual, tu eres mi vida y lo único que amo._

_-No te alejes de mi"- _dijo con una voz muy baja, y lo beso, ella a el, por primera ves.


End file.
